This invention relates generally to an insect control system and, more particularly, to an insect controls system built into a building.
Insects in general, and more particularly, termites are destructive to structures, especially those made of wood. The termite is quiet and through in its job of causing major structural damage. This in turn could make an individual a financial hostage in their own home. Therefore, if they could eradicate the threat of termites with an effective pest control system, a homeowner can feel more secure in the investment they have made in their home.
Most termites enter the structure of a house through cracks in the concrete slab and drainage pipelines. From there, they travel up into the walls, roof, flooring and any other wooden structure. Because of this, an insect control system that was located within the structure of a building would be an important improvement in the art.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for delivering insecticide to a building that overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for delivering insecticide to a building that eliminates the need for human exposure to the chemicals being used.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for delivering insecticide to a building that results in no direct contact between the apparatus and the soil.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for delivering insecticide at low pressure to a building.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for delivering insecticide to a building that effectively delivers insecticide into the space beneath the roof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for delivering insecticide under the foundation of a building. How these and other objects are accomplished will become apparent from the following descriptions and from the drawings.
The invention involves an insecticide dispensing apparatus for delivering insecticide from an outside source to a building having a foundation and a roof space thereunder. In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus is comprised of an access unit having an inlet port external to the building, an upper pipeline arrangement having at least one outlet is located in the roof space and extends to the access unit. A lower pipeline arrangement including at least one outlet is located under the foundation. This lower pipeline arrangement also extends to the access unit whereby insecticide is effectively distributed with respect to the building.
In practicing the invention, the building foundation can include a concrete slab, a basement floor, or any other base support the structure.
In one embodiment of the invention, the outlet in the upper pipeline arrangement is a spray head. In a version of this embodiment, a plurality of spray heads are joined together with the upper pipeline arrangement and fixed to support beams located within the roof space in order to evenly disperse powdered insecticide over a controlled distance. In this embodiment, the pipeline arrangement extends from the roof space through a cavity inside the house to the access unit, thereby allowing insecticide spray to be injected from outside the house through a powder injector connector to the system. In a more specific version of this embodiment, the spray heads are three-way spray heads. In yet another specific version, the three-way spray heads include a deflection plate and a flow control.
In another embodiment of the invention, at least three connection points are located at the access unit. The connection points include a plurality of dry powder spray connectors and at least one liquid insecticide injector connector. An overflow indicator is also included within the system.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the lower pipeline arrangement is built into a blue metal pebble soaker bed. In this embodiment, the pipeline arrangement is joined together with anchor spray heads. In such an embodiment, the blue metal pebble soaker bed is positioned under a concrete slab and around the perimeter of a house, and the soaker bed and spray heads are wrapped in a protective netting and soil proof casing, thereby preventing foreign material from contaminating the soaker bed and spray heads. In another version of this embodiment, the lower pipeline arrangement includes a plurality of holes and insecticide is dispersed from the holes in the pipeline as well as from the spray heads when a pressurized liquid insecticide is injected into the system. In this version, the liquid insecticide is injected from outside of the house.
In another version of the preferred embodiment, insecticides are injected via the liquid connector into the soaker bed to the overflow indicator located at the end of the pipeline system. In another version of the embodiment, only one liquid injector connector is located in the external-access unit.
In another embodiment of the invention, the insecticide dispensing apparatus is comprised of an access unit having an inlet port external to the building and a pipeline arrangement in the roof space and extending to the access unit. The pipeline arrangement includes at least one outlet in the roof space, whereby insecticide is effectively distributed within the roof space of the building. In a particular version of this embodiment, the outlet in the pipeline arrangement is a spray head.
In another version of this embodiment, a plurality of spray heads are joined together with the pipeline arrangement and fixed to support beams located within the roof space in order to evenly disperse powdered insecticide over a controlled distance and the pipeline arrangement extends from the roof space through a cavity inside the house to the access unit, thereby allowing insecticide spray to be injected from outside the house through a powder injector connector to the system. In a more specific version of this embodiment, the spray heads include three-way spray heads. These three-way spray heads may include a deflection plate and a flow control.
In still another version of this embodiment, at least three connection points are located at the access unit including a plurality of dry powder spray connectors, at least one liquid insecticide injector connector, and an overflow indicator.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the insecticide dispensing apparatus is comprised of an access unit having an inlet port external to the building and a pipeline arrangement under the foundation and extending to the access unit. The pipeline arrangement includes at least one outlet under the foundation, whereby insecticide is effectively distributed with respect to the building. In this embodiment, the foundation can include a concrete slab, a basement floor, or an base which supports the structure.
In a particular version of this embodiment, the lower pipeline arrangement is built into a blue metal pebble soaker bed. In this embodiment, the lower pipeline arrangement is joined together with anchor spray heads, the blue metal pebble soaker bed is positioned under a concrete slab and around the perimeter of a house, and the soaker bed and spray heads are wrapped in a protective netting and soil proof casing, thereby preventing any foreign material from contaminating the soaker bed and spray heads. In a more particular version of this embodiment, the lower pipeline arrangement includes a plurality of holes and insecticide is dispersed from the holes in the lower pipeline arrangement as well as from the spray heads when a low-pressurized liquid insecticide is injected into the system.
In another version of the embodiment, the liquid insecticide is injected from outside of the house. In a more specific version, insecticides are injected via a liquid connector into the soaker bed to an overflow indicator located at the end of the lower pipeline arrangement.